


Anniversary Surprise

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Fine Stud Lexa fic. It probably sucks, I know. I don't know what else to say about it. Didn't expect to write any FSLexa fics but someone prompted me soooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompts or questions or just want to keep up with my shit? Follow me on Tumblr @ Gayassheda

“I am so sorry I’m running late, my love. I’m dealing with a few things in the office that’s been keeping me away.” Lexa looks at the Rolex on her left wrist. 11:28 PM. She sighs and turns to the cabinet behind her desk to pour herself another glass of scotch, pressing her phone between her ear and her shoulder. She takes a sip of the drink as she listens to the voice on the other line. “Yeah, _you_ say it’s fine, but _I_ know it’s not. I promise I will make it up to you, okay? I will go all out this weekend. Take you to a nice restaurant, bring you flowers, chocolates, paint brushes and canvases, anything and everything you want, okay? Alright, baby, I’ll see you soon… Yeah, I’m leaving in a bit… I love you too, bye.”

She sets the phone on her desk and looks down at the paperwork in front of her before taking a larger gulp of the alcohol and lounging into her office chair. It had in deed been a _very_ long day. From the conference meeting, to the fight between two of her employees on level three, to Luna leaving early due to a family emergency, leaving today’s work a little short from the day’s goal. She had to stay late to work on the paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the day. Yeah, she could have made a couple of people stay longer to work on it instead, but she isn’t that kind of boss. She didn’t have a problem with it usually, but today was different

Today was her and Clarke’s anniversary. She had made plans with Clarke to go out to eat at Polaris, one of the best Italian restaurants in the city. It was just her luck that something like this would happen on such a special day.

She works on overdrive to finish as fast as she can and get home to her blonde haired wife. After another ten minutes, she finishes up and fixes the files and papers accordingly before getting up and slipping her blazer back over her shoulders. Just then, the door to her office opens and in steps the woman that’s been on her mind all day long. Clarke, in a long black coat and black heals, her golden locks flowing perfectly down to the middle of her back, is carrying a plastic back as she takes her steps into the room.

“Clarke, what are you doing here? I said I would be home soon.” Lexa says as she walks toward her wife.

“I missed you too much to wait.” Clarke pouts cutely down at Lexa; in those heels, Clarke is just a tad taller than Lexa.

Lexa smiles up at the blue eyed beauty and leans in to kiss her lips. “What did you bring?” She asks, pointing to the bag in her hand. Clarke lifts it up and turns it to show the big yellow smiley face on the bag and Lexa knows all too well.

“Chinese.” Clarke says with a cheeky smile. The smile widens on Lexa’s face as well.

“Just like old times.”

Old times meaning years ago when they were just best friends and both hiding their feelings for each other and Lexa was just an employee to her CEO parents (while they were still alive) for Trikru Inc. and Clarke would bring her Chinese food late in the night when Lexa was over working and refusing to leave until she was all done.

Candles lit all around the office and the food spread out on the floor in front of Lexa’s desk, the two of them are sitting across from each other, Lexa with her legs crossed and Clarke sitting with her legs together and her right arm supporting her weight as her left arm worked expertly with chopsticks. Lexa had taken her blazer off once again and placed it on the couch behind her. Her white button-up is untucked from her pants and the first two buttons are undone; her black tie is loosely knotted around her neck. Clarke still wears her black coat buttoned up all the way with no sign of being even the slightest bit warm surrounded by so many candles. Honestly, she had grown used to the heat of the candles from the amount of them spread throughout their house that always seemed to be lit. That girl and her weird obsession with candles.

Throughout their takeout dinner, they chat about Lexa’s work of the day and Clarke’s day in the studio. Clarke tells her how Raven brought Champaign when she and Octavia visited her and when popping the cap open, Clarke managed to accidentally spray the liquid all over Octavia’s face. Lexa tells her about the fight that broke out between Ontari and Titus that she and Anya had to break up.

When they finish, Clarke gathers all of the trash and puts it all back in the takeout bag before getting up and putting it in the trash can by the door. That’s when Lexa notices she’s still wearing the coat.

“Clarke, are you not hot in that coat?” Lexa asks as she rises to her feet and walks toward the desk. She turns to lean against it and look back at her wife to see Clarke looking at her with _that_ look. A small smile tugs the corners of her lips upwards in the most… _seductive_ way. Her normally light blue eyes are shades darker in the dimly lit room and her fingers are at the opening of her coat, playing with one of the big buttons.

“Actually, now that you mention it…” Clarke says in a smooth voice just a tiny bit lower than her normal voice. “I am a little… _heated_.” At that, Clarke’s fingers are unbuttoning her coat and Lexa’s eyes are following them. Her mouth goes dry when Clarke drops the coat to the floor, revealing herself in just royal blue lingerie. The lacey bra and pantie set simple, just the way Clarke knows Lexa likes it. Lexa finishes the rest of her scotch to rehydrate her desert of a mouth as Clarke slowly makes her way closer and closer to her.

“You’ve been so busy today, Lex.” She says even lower than before. “Working so hard that we couldn’t spend our anniversary out on a nice date.” Lexa doesn’t feel guilty; she knows Clarke isn’t trying to make her feel bad.

This is part of her game.

She’s in front of Lexa now, just steps away so that if Lexa reached out only the tips of her fingers would touch her. “I’ve never seen this set before.” Lexa says about the lingerie, eyes skimming the curvy body of the woman in front of her.

Clarke hums in reply, the sound shooting a warmth into Lexa’s gut. “I went to Sunset earlier today.” She takes a step closer. “An anniversary present to myself.” Another step. “Or to you.” The last step leaves her right in between Lexa’s legs, her body barely pressed to the CEO’s body. Lexa can smell the spearmint gum in her mouth and Clarke can smell the scotch on Lexa’s breath. Clarke looks down at her fingers lightly running up Lexa’s muscular arm, her mouth slightly open. “I was thinking about you all day long. Your lips on me… _Everywhere_ on me. Your hands running up my body… Your long fingers _in_ me…” She brings her lips to Lexa’s ear and whispers, “Your hot tongue fucking me so good…”

Lexa growls and flips them around to press Clarke against the desk and kisses her passionately. Clarke sucks in a deep breath through her nose when Lexa’s fingers graze down her sides and back up. Clarke moans softly into her mouth and starts working on the buttons on Lexa’s shirt as Lexa’s hands roam all over her body the way she imagined them to be all day. Freeing the last button, Clarke is tugging the shirt open revealing her in just a black bra. Clarke raises a brow amusedly at Lexa.

“I didn’t have time to look for an undershirt this morning. I was running late, remember?” Lexa smirks back. Clarke chuckles at the memory of their little making out session in bed that morning.

Clarke runs her hands over tanned and toned abs that harden under her touch. She stops her hands on them and gives Lexa a mischievous look before pushing her backward. Lexa doesn’t question it as she’s led blindly until the back of her legs hit the sofa against the wall of the office and she’s forced to sit on it. Clarke straddles her and laces her fingers into the back of Lexa’s hair and Lexa rolls her head to the back of the sofa and runs her hands up Clarke’s thighs as Clarke captures her lips in a searing kiss again.

They break away for much needed air and the look in Lexa’s eyes, Clarke notices, is dark and hungry. Lexa pushes Clarke down against her crotch and Clarke’s own dark and dilated eyes flutter closed as she moans. Lexa takes the moment to kiss Clarke’s neck and graze her teeth against that certain spot she knows drives Clarke crazy. And she’s right. Clarke shudders when Lexa attaches her mouth to that spot on her neck and starts to suck and bite softly, and that grip in Lexa’s hair tightens as she grinds harder against Lexa’s covered crotch. The fabric of the dark slacks adds to the friction on her clit and it feels hella good, but Clarke craves something else. Something more _organic_.

She doesn’t pull her neck away from Lexa’s lips because, fuck it feels damn good, but she lets go of her the dark waves and brings her fingers to the button on Lexa’s pants to pop open, pulling the open button-up shirt off of her along the way. She pulls the zipper down roughly and Lexa disconnects from the pulse of her neck to kiss her lips hungrily again.

“You can’t take my pants off while I’m sitting down and you’re sitting on top of me, love.” She says to the woman in her lap. Clarke gives her a quick glare before she steps off of her and pulls off the slacks, with the help of the woman wearing them. Before she has the chance to climb back onto her lap, Lexa is leaning forward and her hands are at the top of Clarke’s panties, pulling them down. She kisses every inch of skin that comes from under the garment until she reaches her shaved slit. She dips her tongue through the folds and into the heat and just gets a taste of Clarke’s arousal before Clarke is pulling her head away.

“I’m going to collapse if you do that while I’m standing, Lexa.” Clarke husks with hooded eyes. Lexa smirks and kisses her stomach and as she pulls the woman closer, the kisses trail up to Clarke’s breasts spilling from the bra. She unclasps the bra with a quick twitch of the fingers of her right hand while her left hands caresses high up on Clarke’s inner thigh. With her bust free, Lexa nips and kisses the flesh around Clarke’s left nipple before finally taking it into her warm mouth and swirling her tongue around the hard nub.

“God…” Clarke moans. Her hands slide down Lexa’s shoulders to her back until they meet Lexa’s bra and unhooks it just as smoothly as Lexa had done to hers. Lexa lets the straps slide down her arms and switches her mouth to Clarke’s other nipple. Clarke fondles Lexa’s breasts now, tweaking and rubbing her nipples until they harden and Lexa’s moan comes out raspy.

Clarke steps away once more and Lexa stares deep into her eyes with want. Clarke drops to her knees between Lexa’s legs and kisses up her thighs until they meet the fabric of her black Calvin Klein briefs. She kisses the damp spot and Lexa gasps with the touch.

“Take them off.” Lexa orders her wife. Clarke smiles and kisses her covered pussy once more before sliding the briefs down her legs and Lexa kicks it to the other side of the office. “Come here.” Clarke climbs back onto her lap and, for good measure, grinds herself down Lexa’s abs, leaving a slick trail and Lexa groans.

“I’m so horny.” Clarke moans as she pushes her hips up to hit her pussy against Lexa’s pubic bone. “Touch me already, _daddy_.”

Clarke knows how much Lexa _hates_ being called that. She also knows that, even though she hates it, if she says it at the right time during sex it’s like a switch flips in Lexa’s body. And she knows that perfect moment to use it.

Lexa growls and pulls Clarke’s legs open wider on top of her, spreading her pussy lips open so her right hand’s fingers can slide through the slickness and rub circles right above her clit. Clarke reacts with a long moan and a roll of her hips. “Fuck, baby.” Clarke says.

“I won’t even need to work to put three into you.” Lexa rasps just above a whisper. “You’re so wet for me, Clarke.” 

“Only for you, Lexa.” Clarke sighs, with another roll of her hips.

“Was this how you were all day when you were thinking of me fucking you? Soaking your panties and squirming in your studio?” Lexa asks next, her hand moving faster now and causing the blonde to groan and throw her head back. She knows Clarke loves the dirty talk. Hell, _she_ loves the dirty talk.

“God yes.” Clarke moans. “I was like this all day… I couldn’t focus on my new gallery work because I was so horny for you; thinking about you doing this when you got home.”

“Did you pleasure yourself?”

Clarke sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and throws her head forward again to look into Lexa’s eyes. Her pupils are shot out so much Lexa can barely see the blue of her eyes anymore and she’s sure hers are just the same when Clarke’s voice comes out so fucking husky and sensual as she says, “ _Twice_.”

Lexa crushes her lips to Clarke’s and works her fingers against Clarke’s heat with skill.

“Lexa…” Clarke breathes into her mouth. “Please… I need you now.”

Those four words always do it for Lexa to give Clarke everything she’s looking for. She moves her fingers down Clarke’s slit until she pushes three fingers into her. “Fuck yourself with my fingers, princess.”

Clarke moans loudly from the fill and grinds against Lexa’s hand. “Shit, Lex…” She breathes as she picks up the pace. “God, your fingers are so fucking good.” With every roll forward Clarke makes, Lexa thrusts her own hips up, pushing her fingers in deeper and harder until she’s knuckle deep and has Clarke’s breathing anything but steady. Clarke is moaning and crying out in pleasure with every move and she tucks her face into the side of Lexa’s neck, placing sloppy kisses on her flesh whenever she possibly can. Her fingers are tightly curled into Lexa’s back and the nape of her neck, leaving half moon indentions in her skin. She rides Lexa’s hand hard and with determination, but she’s not coming and she knows it’s because Lexa hasn’t let her. Lexa is taking her to the edge, but hasn’t given her the opportunity to fall because she just _loves_ torturing her.

“Lexa!” Clarke barks out in a sound between a frustrated yell and a greedy moan.

“Yes, my love?” Lexa huffs. Clarke bites down on Lexa’s neck hard and Lexa growls and pushes her hips up hard, making a throaty groan escape Clarke’s lips.

“Fuck, baby, let me come. Please.” Clarke begs, squeezing her eyes closed as she bites down on her bottom lip again.

All you had to do was ask.“ Lexa chuckles. She curls her fingers just as Clarke grinds forward and Clarke practically chokes on her climax with how hard and unexpectedly it washes over her. She continues to grind into Lexa’s hand at a slower pace as she comes down from the rush until she is slumped against her wife in exhaustion.

“Shit…” Clarke sighs, kissing Lexa’s neck since it’s the only thing she can do right now. “That was fantastic…”

Lexa smirks, running her fingers up and down Clarke’s back softly. “Better than your own fingers today?”

Clarke laughs hoarsely, her voice worn from all the sounds she had just made. “It doesn’t even compare.”

They sit there for moments longer, catching their breath and Lexa letting Clarke recover. Lexa is chewing gum she definitely didn’t have before this. “How about round two?” Clarke traces Lexa’s jawline with her lips as she asks. Lexa wraps her arms around her wife.

“Trust me,” She starts. “There will be a round two, a round three, a round _eight_ , up until the morning sun rises or we pass out. But I’ve seen enough of this damned office today. Let’s go home first.”

Clarke looks into Lexa’s loving green eyes, a smile forming on her lips. “Happy two year anniversary, Lexa. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Clarke.” Lexa says back. “Let’s go finish celebrating.”


End file.
